I Will Possess Your Heart
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: “Farewell, Hatake Kakashi…” The blue haired kunoichi muttered, transforming into paper and fluttering away beneath his fingertips. At the last moment, Kakashi’s fingers closed around one of the thin leaflets. Konan froze. "My heart! Let go of me!"
1. Oregami Hearts

A dark figure slipped silently through the massive green gates that marked the entrance to Konoha. The red clouds on her cloak were barely visible in the all consuming gloom, and the dim lights coming from the windows of those few villagers who were still awake cast a yellow sheen on her deep blue hair, causing it to look almost green.

Konan slipped silently towards the apartment she knew belonged to her former sensei. Pein had told her to let go of him, to forget about him, to hate him, but that simply wouldn't suffice for her. Once Konan got an idea in her head, she held on to it…

She'd hate to find out what would happen if Pein found out she would come here on occasion and spy on Jiraiya…for her to say that Pein was possessive would have been an understatement…

The blue haired Kunoichi froze upon hearing a noise, preparing to transform or fight, depending on the situation. She turned her head slowly to the alley, relaxing slightly upon seeing a cat leap down from a garbage can.

"What have we here?"

Konan's blood ran cold and she turned her heavy-lidded grey eyes to see a man with silver hair inches away from her, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hatake Kakashi, The Copy Nin…" Konan breathed, remembering something she'd heard Itachi say once.

"Hmm, you seem to know me…but I cant seem to figure out who you might be…and why you might be here. I'm sure you are aware that we don't take kindly to Akatsuki members…" He said almost lazily. Konan narrowed her eyes, standing up a little straighter.

"I am Akatsuki no Konan, and I am here to see Jiraiya-sensei…" She said, readying her right hand for her transformation jutsu.

"Hmm….I don't think that would be such a good idea…" Kakashi said, suddenly pinning the young woman to the wall. Konan blushed for a second, before a smile crossed her face.

"Farewell, Hatake Kakashi…" She muttered, transforming into paper and fluttering away beneath his fingertips. At the last moment, Kakashi's fingers closed around one of the thin pieces of paper.

Konan froze, pain shooting through her chest as she recomposed in a heap on the ground.

"My…my heart! Let go of me!" She gasped, putting her hand to her chest. Kakashi kept his grip tight on the paper as he looked at it.

"So this is your heart? It's rather frail and thin…almost fragile…"

"Give it back!" Konan shrieked, her voice faltering in a manner that made it sound almost pleading.

"No. I can't let you get away…" Kakashi said with a sigh. "But the problem is, it's too late in the day for me to take you to the Hokage…I'm sure she'd skin me alive if I brought you in right now…so I guess you're coming with me for now…."

"That'll be the last mistake you make!" Konan hissed, standing up. Kakashi tightened his grip on the piece of paper and Konan gasped again.

"You…"

"Well, come on, there's not much else we can do…"

Konan glared, but followed him grudgingly. He seemed to weave in and out of random streets, twisting and turning again and again until Konan was utterly confused to where they were.

"In here, come on, before someone sees you…" He said, opening a red door and stepping out of they way.

Konan gave him a look that would peel paint as she walked slowly inside, habitually removing her shoes upon entering.

"Please, take off your cloak…sit down. I have many questions to ask you…" Kakashi said, leaning against the door and watching her.

"No…"

She saw his hand move and heard the paper crinkle before another shooting pain filled her chest.

"Fine…" She hissed, popping the snaps on the front and sliding it slowly off of her shoulders. She could feel his eyes on her, making her face red as she exposed the long blue halter dress. Kakashi was polite enough to refrain from comment as he led her into the living room and motioned for her to sit.

"As you can tell, if you try anything I'll tear your heart apart…" Kakashi began, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. Konan looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Now, tell me why you are here? You said you were here to see Jiraiya-sama, but you referred to him as sensei, why?"

"Tear my heart apart, I'm fine with that…" She said coldly.

Kakashi sighed, looking at the piece of paper.

"No…I think that I'm going to hang onto it for a while…It's not often such a beautiful kunoichi drifts into the Village…"

Konan continued to glare at the carpet, her grey eyes wandering to a picture of Kakashi when he was younger with his two other teammates and his sensei. She stared in silence at the picture, unaware of the slow smile crossing her face. This Kakashi, he'd been such a cute kid…

"Akatsuki-chan…" Kakashi muttered, jerking her mind back to reality. "You're smiling, I don't like that."

Konan's face fell and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you up to?" Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

Konan frowned, looking almost as she were pouting.

"What does it matter to you, you were in no danger…"

"No, but someone very dear to me might have been…"

Konan sighed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Someone dear to you? I came to see someone dear to me…"

"Jiraiya-sama? You came to see Jiraiya-sama? He's dear to you? Are you his lover?"

Konan blushed upon hearing the word 'lover', staring at Kakashi intensely.

"Of course not! He was my sensei when I was younger. I…" Konan fell silent, narrowing her eyes as Kakashi leaned back with a grin.

"See, now that wasn't so hard…but that doesn't explain things enough for my taste…why were you coming to see your sensei? Were you sent here to kill him?"

Konan pressed her lips together and Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, since you're going to be stubborn…" He said, standing up and taking the piece of paper out and crumpling it slightly yet again. Konan gasped, trying to block out the pain. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her break…

In the back of her mind, she kind of hoped he would just do it already, because this was nothing to what Pein would do when she got back…

Much to her surprise, though, Kakashi stopped.

"I've never really been a big fan of torture, that's not my department…" He said with a sigh, offering her his hand. "Come on, you're staying here tonight…"

Konan blinked at his display of trust. He obviously knew she could be trouble, but why was he being so nice? She was the enemy, any trained shinobi would have killed her without hesitation…

"But remember, if you try to escape, I'll kill you."

Konan nodded slowly, calculating her escape route carefully.

OOO


	2. Human Sacrifice

Konan lay quiet on the mattress that had been laid out for her on the floor, staring at Kakashi, who was sitting on the bed, reading.

Did the man never sleep? He was already being a bad example of a shinobi as it stood…you definitely did NOT invite the enemy into your household.

But then again, these leaf Shinobi where made of something different, something stronger, kinder…

She closed her eyes and rolled over, opening them again to stare at the wall. She'd originally came here to warn Jiraiya about Pein, but this Hatake…

These Konoha nin, they could be the future of the world, but only if Pein didn't win…

Konan sat up suddenly, her breasts almost falling out of the halter top.

"Hatake-san, I'm ready to talk."

But Kakashi didn't hear, obviously, he was staring blankly at her breasts. Konan turned a shade of red, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you were saying…?" Kakashi muttered, his lone grey eye meeting hers.

"Listen, the Akatsuki, they are planning an attack…they're after the jinchurriki…"

Kakashi sighed, closing the book and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, not looking at her.

"We know."

Konan narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"It's rather obvious…I mean, I was on the team that helped rescue Sabaku no Gaara…"

"You mean the Ichibi's jinchurriki?" Konan asked in polite confusion.

"The jinchurriki has a name, it is Gaara…" Kakashi said shortly. Konan looked away with a frown. She was told to never consider their targets human, no matter the age or nationality…

"don't tell me you think of those monsters as human…A jinchurriki can hardly be called human." Konan responded coolly. Kakashi looked up, the anger evident in his visible eye. Konan was taken aback by this sudden change. So she'd struck a chord, had she?

"You know nothing." Kakashi said, his voice dangerously low as he stood up. Konan watched with silent amusement. She wanted him to kill her…

Suddenly, they were disrupted by a loud knock on the door. Kakashi's face suddenly changed when a voice was heard loud and clear from the other side.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIIII!!!"

Kakashi sighed, wiping a hand over his face before shooting Konan a warning look and going to the door. Konan followed quietly, watching reproachfully from the hallway as the silver-haired nin opened the door to reveal a blond teenager.

"Naruto? What brings you here this late at night?"

Konan racked her brain, trying to figure out where the name 'Naruto' sounded familiar…

"Ah…I…" The boy stammered, looking past Kakashi and spotting Konan. "Kakashi-sensei…are you on a date?"

Konan could almost see the sweat drop on the silver-haired jounin's brow as he glanced back at Konan.

"Why, yes, Naruto…I'm on a date." Kakashi said dryly without blinking. Konan flushed crimson, wondering what the man was up to, but not saying a word as she stepped into the living room.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Naruto said with an almost pout, turning away. "I'll just go…sorry to bother you…"

"Oh, no, that's fine." Konan said suddenly. In a sweet voice. "You weren't interrupting anything important…" Naruto's azure eyes lit up and he practically invited himself into the small apartment. Kakashi gave Konan a glair over the boy's shoulder, and she merely smirked back in return.

" Konan, honey, why don't you go make tea?" Kakashi said in a voice of forced sweetness. Konan glared at him as the trio made their way into the kitchen, the two men settling down at the table while Konan tried to second-guess where Kakashi kept the tea.

Thankfully, Kakashi distracted Naruto with idle chat as Konan struggled to decode the bachelors kitchen.

"Why did you come here, Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly as Konan silently rejoiced upon locating the tea. The teen was silent for a little while, and when Konan glanced back, she could see his intense azure eyes burning with fire as he glared at the table.

"Some people here…they don't like me…" He said finally. "I got used to it, and it stopped for a little while after Granny Tsunade came here, but…"

"What are you talking about? What did they do, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, leaning closer and casting a look at Konan, who was being very careful to not make noise so she could hear their conversation.

"They broke into my apartment and vandalized it…" He said finally. "It's just because I'm the-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned, glancing over at Konan, who was looking over her shoulder, grey eyes burning with some sort of malice.

"You're the kyuubi's jinchurriki." She said, turning softly and bringing the tea over and setting the cups down.

Naruto looked up at Konan with a pair of trusting blue eyes, brimming with tears. Konan stared back…the boy's face…was so much like Negato's…that determination, that sorrow…

She turned away, looking at Kakashi, who's gaze was shifting between Naruto and herself.

"Nothing will ever end the cycle of hatred…" She said quietly, pouring the tea.

"I don't believe that." Naruto said, fisting his hands on his knees and looking down as tears spilled from his eyes. "Someday…I will become the hokage…and I'll protect everyone."

"And do you honestly think that will keep people from hating you? Just because someone is in a position of power doesn't mean that the underlings won't hate and resent them." Konan said, a touch of bitterness edging her voice.

"I think Konan is speaking from experience…" Kakashi said quietly, looking at Naruto. "But I think that there are only a few ignorant people who fail to see past your label."

Konan set the teapot down harder than she intended, defiant eyes meeting Kakashi's smug ones. He leaned back, placing an hand in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Immediately Konan recognized it and fell silent, sitting down across from Naruto without looking at the teen.

"Naruto, if you need, you can crash here tonight, on the couch. We'll go by your apartment in the morning to access the damage."

"Really, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll go get some bedding from the closet. You two stay here and behave yourself." Kakashi added in a warning tone.

"Hey! I always behave!" Naruto shouted at his sensei's back. Konan snorted, running her finger along the top edge of her teacup. The room fell silent, and Konan could tell that Naruto was thinking deeply about something.

"Sooo…" He said, looking into his teacup, then up at her, a defiant twinkle in his eye. "How long have you and Kakashi-sensei been together, eh?"

Konan stared blankly at Naruto. "I really don't see how that's any of your business…"

"Ah, come on!" He whined, leaning back in his knees as the kitchen fell silent yet again.

Konan stared into her tea, not quite sure of what to say. She was sitting right across the kitchen table from the boy she had been ordered to bring down…speaking to him as if he were on equal terms with her…

She took a swig of tear, eyes flicking to the door. This Naruto was not human. He may act, speak, and feel like a human, but he wasn't…he couldn't be…

And he was watching her every move.

She put her cup down and stared back.

"What?"

"You think I'm a monster, too, don't you?"

Konan swore inwardly. He could read minds, too?

"No! Of course not!" She laughed dismissively, waving her hand. "Why would you think that?"

Naruto was about to reply when Kakashi came back into the kitchen.

"It's all set, Naruto, Konan…I think we should all got to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow…" He said, looking directly at Konan when he said 'long day'.

Naruto gave them both a sly smile and sauntered into the living room. Konan glared up at Kakashi from the floor as the jounin watched the boy leave before turning his eyes back on the woman.

"Now now, don't look at me like that…" He said, offering her his hand. Konan stood up without his help, wiping her hands disdainfully.

"How long are you going to keep this up? I know you have no intention on killing me." The bluenette hissed. Kakashi held up the piece of paper, looking through it at the kitchen light.

"Because I have your heart, Konan."

Konan's breath hitched in her throat as he spoke. What was this feeling? Did simply possessing her 'heart' give him some inexplicable power over her?

His eyes arched up in a grin.

"Thought so."

OOO


	3. The Name of the Flower

A/N: It occurred to me that this is not only my first authors note, but this story requires some explaining. Normally I try to make my stories canon, even the pairings which are pretty much impossible, like this one.

However, I am going to go outside the barriers of the manga to write this one, simply because it actually gives the story a plot.

I must warn you, Kakashi might turn out to be a _bit_ angsty/angry, and Konan is probably going to be the same way, simply for 'canon' reasons and plot.

I was also wondering if I should put a lemon in, or if I should leave it pure and innocent? I would have to change the rating...or I could simply suggest there was a lemon and not really write one...opinion please?

A/N 2: Ok, so I found some MAJOR grammaticla errors, so I re-loaded this chapter.

* * *

OOO

Konan awoke the next morning to find Kakashi gone, her heart racing slightly as she checked through the house to make sure.

Naruto was still asleep on the couch, and Konan stopped, trying not to look at the boy. He was snoring, saliva running down his whiskered cheek.

She scoffed delicately at his untidiness, but instead of turning away like she knew she should, she tucked the fallen blankets tighter around him. The jinchurriki stirred slightly, but didn't wake as the front door swung open.

Konan straightened up as Kakashi strode in without even looking at her, his eyes tired and his hair disheveled and full of leaves.

He didn't say a word to anyone, merely throwing his vest on the couch and going into the bathroom.

Konan's heart skipped and she ran over to his vest, thoroughly inspecting it for traps before carefully opening the pockets, looking for her missing heart.

Naruto shifted behind her, letting out a whimper as he curled into the fetal position. Konan glanced back with distain.

"_Just like a dog…I don't understand why sensei cares so much for the little bastard…"_ she thought, continuing her search, but coming up with nothing. She narrowed her eyes, fixating on the bathroom door.

Setting her jaw in determination, she crept close to the closed door, hearing the shower going inside it.

Konan took a deep breath, pushing the door open gently. The room was filled with steam, making it hard to see, but she spotted his pants laying on the floor just beyond her grasp, a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket.

She stiffened her resolve, creeping closer and reaching a pale hand out towards the object that offered her freedom.

Suddenly, a soap-covered hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Konan's heart leapt into her throat and it was all she could do to keep from screaming.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi hissed in a warning tone. Konan froze, not daring to look up at the angry, naked jounin.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She replied, attempting to wrench her arm away from his soapy hand.

"It's pointless, Konan…" Kakashi said patiently. "I have your heart, there's no use fighting it."

She felt his other hand on her back, half helping, half picking her up. She didn't want him to touch her like that…it was far too familiar…

Konan felt something flutter deep within her chest as she struggled to keep her heavily lidded eyes to the floor.

Without warning, Kakashi had pressed her gently against the wall, kissing her softly. She could feel his warm, wet body pressed against hers and she shuddered slightly from the unusual feeling.

"Get off of me." She hissed against his mouth. Kakashi sighed and pulled away, grabbing a towel.

"Go back to bed, Naruto." He said suddenly. Konan glanced over at the door, spotting the teenage boy standing at the bathroom door, his mouth agape with shock.

Konan gave them each a glare before brushing past the shocked teenager and disappearing into the jounin's bedroom.

"_Why don't I just get up and leave already?"_ she wondered, sitting down on the mattress that Kakashi had laid out for her. "_because if you leave, you'll be incomplete, literally, and then you can't fully transform, like now."_

Konan sighed, looking down and pulling the front of her dress open slightly, staring down at the hole in her chest that was still paper. She new she couldn't go back to Amegakure in this state. She would never last five minutes in the moist weather, as it stood, going into that bathroom was dangerous enough…

"_Pein is going to kill me, literally…I wish this coward Hatake would just get it over with instead. Then I wouldn't have any explaining to do. Had I just been allowed form the start to see Jiraiya-sensei, I would have been able to get back into Amegakure without suspect…"_

Kakashi cleared his throat as he walked into the room, brining Konan out of her thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped, standing up.

Kakashi ignored her, pulling his vest on over his clothes. Konan looked away, angry at being ignored.

"_At least Pein listens to me…"_ She thought bitterly. _"Even if he is an assh…No, don't go there…if you start resenting him, it'll blow your cover when you return…"_

"I think you know what that was, Konan. I don't let anyone see my face, and that was the easiest way to hide it from my student."

"Couldn't you have just grabbed a towel?"

"Not as much fun." Kakashi said, turning around with a grin. Konan sighed, palming her face.

"Come on, get ready to go." Kakashi said, tossing her a pair of pants and a shirt bearing the Konoha arm patch.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her anger from the kiss all but forgotten.

"I'm taking you to see Jiraiya-sama. That's what you wanted, right?" Kakashi muttered, turning his masked face away as he rummaged through a drawer, eventually tossing her a Konoha hitae-ate.

"The problem is, you stand out too much."

"Why are you doing this?" Konan asked, removing her dress and pulling the shirt over her head.

"Clearly, whatever you have to say to Jiraiya-sama is important. It's a great disservice to the village for me not to turn you in, but it's an even greater disservice to Konoha to allow whatever you have to say to go unsaid." He said, waiting patiently for her to finish dressing before turning around. "Because they would no doubt execute you on the spot if they knew who you were."

Konan stared down at the forehead protector, an uneasy feeling coming over her as she stared at the Leaf's symbol. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear the disguise of someone who was her sworn enemy, but then again…her loyalty in the end lay with Jiraiya…not Pein, not Ame, not Konoha…

"I've never worn one of these before." She said sadly, tying it across her forehead.

"Come here…" Kakashi said softly, beckoning her forward. Without thinking, Konan crossed the room to where Kakashi stood. She felt his hands on her hair, sending a chill down her spine as he tied the knot carefully, avoiding catching her electric blue locks in the fabric.

Konan let out a sigh, turning around to face the man.

"Well, do I look like a Konoha nin?" She aske,d a hint od sarcasm on her voice.

Kakashi reached up suddenly and pulled the headband down so that it rested on her collarbone.

"That suits you more." He said, turning away again. "Come on, let's get going."

OOO

Kakashi led Konan down the twisting, winding streets towards Jiraya's apartment. Konan looked around in awe.

Compared to Ame, Konan thought Konohagakure to be quaint, untouched by the industrial revolution that had rocked Amegakure. She smiled quietly to herself, raising a hand to her mouth.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked, suddenly stopping.

Konan's face fell.

"Nothing." She said, coldly, crossing her arms.

They arrived at Jiraiya's apartment moments later, Kakashi pounding urgently at the door. They waited ten whole minutes before Kakashi let out a sigh, leaning his head against the door.

"He must not be back yet…" Kakashi muttered.

"Back?" Konan echoed, looking around.

"He's been out of town for the past week…he wasn't due back until this morning." Kakashi muttered, straightening up to look directly at Konan, who leaned back against the porch rails. "I don't have any clue where Tsunade-hime sent him."

The porch fell into an awkward silence, Konan looking away while Kakashi stared at her.

"Senpai!"

The pair looked up to see a dark haired man wearing the headgear of a wrestler.

"Tsunade-hime wants to see you." The man said, stopping and taking a breath before casting a curious glance at Konan. "Who's this?"

Kakahsi paused, scratching the back of his head as he glanced at Konan.

"Ah, Yamato, this is my former teammate, Rin." The silver haired man said eventually, a tint of sadness in his voice at the mention of the girls name. Konan wondered for a moment, careful not to let her puzzlement show.

"Rin? Forgive me, I thought Rin was dead, senpai."

"I was on a long mission." Konan said softly, smiling coquettishly at the dark haired man, who blinked at her for a moment before finding his composure again. Kakashi didn't seem to like Konan's suddenly 'outgoing' behavior, which is exactly as Konan had planned and expected.

"So, ah, Tsunade-sama…" Yamato muttered, barely taking his eyes off of the kunoichi, who cast him a teasing glance.

"Right…I'll be right there…" Kakashi muttered, staring at Konan with mixed emotions etched on the visible portion of his face. "Go on ahead without me."

Yamato nodded to Kakashi before giving Konan a half smile and disappearing. Kakashi rounded on Konan.

"What was that?"

Konan smiled coyly, tilting her head forward.

"It would seem that the tables have turned, Hatake-san…"

Kakashi fisted his hands on either side of his hips, though his face remained calm.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said with a forced calm.

Konan smiled openly, her lipring shining in the sunlight.

"Now who has who's heart."

Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"I will discuss this with you later, dear." He snapped, putting stress on the word 'dear'. Konan blinked, frowning. Kakashi made a shadow clone, his face still quite calm.

"You go back to my apartment and wait for me. The moment Jiraiya gets back, you can go back into whatever hole you crawled out of…" He spat, turning and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Konan stared at the ground, his last words to her weighing heavily on her heart.

"_So all along that's all it's been…that's all I am to him…I am a duty to whatever loyalty he feels toward Jiraiya-sensei…"_ She looked up, logic striking her in the face. _"Get a hold of yourself, Konan, it's not like he really has any true control over my heart…it's just and organ…it's your brain that makes you feel that way…"_

Konan squared her shoulders and followed the shadow clone obediently back to the Hatake residence.

OOO


	4. Alone

A/N: Helolo, my duckies, this is an update! Short, I know, but it's getting to a good part. I hope you enjoy it!

And please, please leave a review. Reviews mean I write more, and positive reviews mean I don't kill everyone off in the end (coughkakashicough).

* * *

OOO

Konan sat on the floor in the living room, the shadow clone somewhere off in the kitchen, out of sight though still keeping an eye on her.

"_Dammit! I don't need to be babysat…"_ She thought fiercely as she stared at the picture of Kakashi when he was young. Naruto had left shortly after her little excursion with Kakashi, so Konan was left to think.

A small box beneath the coffee table caught her eye. It was old and weathered, and lid was ajar like it was looked at often, though not openly.

Konan reached out, pulling the box into her lap and opening the lid curiously.

The small box was full of old photographs and other small mementos, including a small container that held old medical supplies in it, and a rusty knife with strange markings on it.

She took each object out, inspecting it thoroughly before laying it aside and starting on the photographs. One was an old wedding picture, the woman's face reduced to what looked like an angry cigarette burn, but the man's face was still recognizable as a man identical to Kakashi, but with a stronger jaw.

She proceeded through the photographs, finding a few of Kakashi when he was very young. Konan smiled slightly, noticing one thing throughout the pictures: He had always worn a mask…

Then the photographs of young Kakashi ended, and began again when he was in his early teens. The next one was of a boy who was obviously an Uchiha, though his face was much kinder than Itachi's, and there was a mischievous sparkle to his eye.

The next was a picture of a young girl with a short hair and a pretty smile, but it was the man that stood behind her that caught Konan's attention.

"_That man looks just like Naruto…is that his father? Is that why Hatake's so protective of Naruto? Was Naruto's father his sensei?"_

She turned the photo over, reading the names on the back.

"Minato-sensei and Rin…" Konan read aloud, furrowing her brow. "Rin…so this is Rin? She must have meant a lot to you, Hatake…"

"She meant nothing to me."

Konan dropped the box in surprise, scattering the photographs across the floor as Kakashi came around the edge of the couch with a angry frown, his hand in his pocket. Konan could tell he was livid as he knelt down beside her, scooping up the pictures and dumping them in the box as if they meant nothing to him.

"That's a lie, I can tell." Konan pressed, scooting farther away from Kakashi's suddenly violent actions as he continued to dump the photographs into the box. Kakashi glanced up at her, hurt hidden behind his angry grey eye.

"You. Wouldn't. Understand."

Konan felt something inside her spark at his words.

"Me? I would not understand? My parent's were killed in the great war! Right before my eyes! You're too consumed in your self to understand there are those out there less fortunate than yourself. You had the privilege to be raised in one of the five great villages." She spat, scrambling back against the couch as he leaned over the top of her, looking into her eyes.

"Go to the bedroom." He ordered in anger, his voice shaking with rage. "And stay there."

Konan almost started to fight again, but this time, something held back her tongue. She narrowed her eyes and turned her back on him, disappearing quickly into the bedroom. Without warning, the door slammed shut behind her and she withheld a glare as she sat down on the futon laid out for her.

She sat with her knees up to her chest, glaring out the window at the afternoon sun. She wanted to kill Kakashi at this moment, her face burning from embarrassment at being yelled at.

She let out a sigh and lay down, resting her head softly against the pillow.

"He'll surely kill me by tomorrow this time…" Konan muttered with feigned hope. She knew deep down she didn't want to die, but if she had to die here, she'd rather it be by his hand…

"_Konan, you stupid, stupid girl!"_ she criticized. _"You've fallen for that bastard Hatake, haven't you!"_

"_Shut up…" _She argued weakly back, closing her eyes to block out the voice.

"_This will not end well, you know that right…?"_

Konan heaved an angry sigh as she rolled over, face down into the pillow. "Go away…" she muttered softly to herself before falling into a light, fitful sleep.

OOO

When Konan awoke hours later, her face felt damp from tears that she had shed during her restless dreams, her past haunting her unconscious mind as she slept.

"Konan, please wake up." she felt a gentle hand touching her face gently and she slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi kneeling beside her. Her heart twisted inside her and she quickly turned away, knocking his hand away from her face.

"What do you want." Konan hissed, trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"I want to apologize to you for earlier…I…I'm not open about my past. It scares me when people get that close to me, and I'm sorry…" he said carefully. Konan closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She could hear Kakashi fidgeting slightly with his hands as if he were searching for tangible words that he couldn't quite grasp.

"It's only natural. It's the nature of the shinobi…" She said coldly, rolling so that she didn't have to look at him anymore.

"That's not it…" Kakashi said with a sigh, leaning farther over her. "Konan, there's something I really want to say to you right now, but you're making it very hard…"

Konan shivered slightly and sat up, turning her head slowly to face him. What could it be?

She did her best not to look impatiently at him as he visibly struggled for words, but knew she was failing even at this simple task.

"Just spit it out." She said irritably.

"Jiriaya's dead." Kakashi said suddenly. Konan simply stared dumbfounded at him, wanting to either vomit or punch him in shock.

"What? For how long?" She retorted, rounding on him. Kakashi flinched slightly as she raised her voice, but his gaze never left hers.

"When I was summoned to the Hokage's office, it was to inform me that he had died…"

Konan's eyes widened and she sat back, her heart falling again.

"Ah…I see…I'm sorry for your loss…" she muttered awkwardly, twisting her hands slightly.

"_Great! Now who am I supposed to report to? This ass is clearly too unstable…but I can't let Jiraya-sensei's dream of peace die with him…" _She thought viciously.

They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity, the only light was that of the full moon coming through the window.

"Has anyone told Naruto-san yet?" Konan asked in a tone so soft that surprised even herself. Kakashi nodded, not lifting his head. Konan frowned slightly, taking a closer look at the man beside her.

"Just now." He whispered, his voice sounding hollow. It was at that point Konan noticed he was crying slightly.

"Ah…" She paused, leaning closer and putting a hand on his back. "How did he take it?"

"He didn't…" Kakashi muttered, resting his chin on his knees. Konan leaned closer, putting her arm around his shoulders and resting her head against his shoulder. "I…he looked how I had felt when my sensei had died…"

There was a long silence again, Konan hesitating slightly as her heart pounded.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san…" She muttered against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Konan…" Kakashi muttered, shifting to look at her through mismatched eyes. "Please…"

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips collide with her jawbone, kissing a trail down her neck.

"Kakashi…" She muttered, meaning to push him away , but drawing him closer instead. Her voice stuck in her throat as she meant to protest, but his mouth found it's way to hers, kissing her sweetly at first, but as time passed the kiss became more powerful.

"Konan…please say you'll stay here…" He muttered, kissing her neck as he pushed her back gently against the futon.

"I…I can't…" She breathed, lacing her fingers in his unruly silver locks as he made his way back up to her cheeks. Her mind was utterly numb from what he was doing as his soft lips kissed her forehead and gentle fingers smoothed away stray azure hairs. He was so gentle and yet so forceful all at once, it was like standing in the tide…

"Then lie to me…" He whispered softly, kissing her again. "tell me you won't leave me here alone again…" She could feel a stray tear or two fall onto her face and a chill settle in the pit of her stomach as those last words stuck in her head, echoing dully.

Kakashi knelt over her, kissing her and caressing her face gently.

"_Alone….he's…alone…" _tears filled her eyes and she pulled him tighter against her, rubbing his back gently.

"I promise…you will no longer be alone…" Konan whispered gently into Kakashi's ear, her heart aching. She didn't want it to be a lie…

OoO


	5. Duty

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the end is really close. I'm having a little trouble writing it, and Konan is going to do some not-so-cool things very soon, but I'm at least making an attempt at a happy ending. I'm giving her the perspective of someone who's been mentally and emotionally abused by Pein, so we'll see how badly I kill the ending.

Oh, and by the way MANGA SPOILERS LIEK WHAT THE HECK!

Suggestions? Comments? Critiques? Reviews? Muffin recipes?

* * *

OoO

Konan awoke in the night, rolling over to look at the man who was asleep with his arms around her.

"_Stupid, stupid Konan!"_ she hissed to herself, stiffening slightly as Kakashi tightened his grip on here. "_I can't believe you just did that!"_

"_Shut up, just shut up! For once I give in to human desires, human needs and the needs of someone I care for, and just once, just this once, I don't need you to tell me how to think and how to behave…I'm a human first, then a kunoichi."_

"_Suit yourself, but what are you going to do when he wakes up?" _Her inner reason bit back.

Konan sighed, looking over at Kakashi again and reaching up to touch his exposed cheek in the darkness.

"How much of that was to comfort yourself…?" She whispered into the darkness, stroking Kakashi's face gently. "You were trained properly to not feel anything, but I felt it…if you felt it, you would wake up and stop me…"

Konan waited with baited breath, knowing full well she'd said it too softly for the legendary Jounin to hear. In her heart of hearts, she knew that she was only using this as a way of reasoning with herself, but it was for the best.

Slowly, she extracted herself from the warmth of his arms, looking around for their clothes, which had been hastily strewn about the room the night before.

After a few moments of searching, she finally located her blue dress and pants buried beneath the foot of the futon, slipping them on and running her fingers through her hair to smooth it down. In the pocket of Kakashi's discarded pants she found the piece to her heart, wrapped safely in a plastic bag and tucked inside an envelope.

Konan wanted very much to leave it in his care, because she knew he would have taken better care of it than she, but for fear of Pein's wrath, she knew better.

She sighed, opening her shirt and mending the hole in her chest before hesitating, removing the paper flower from her hair and setting it on the pillow beside Kakashi. She kissed him him softly on his exposed cheek before turning with a heavy heart and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her.

OoO

Kakashi opened his eyes the moment Konan shut the door. He'd been awake since the moment she had, detecting the change in her breathing.

"I know you didn't leave because you didn't think I was interested in something more permanent…" He said softly into the darkness. "But I didn't stop you, Konan, because it's your choice, and you deserve to be free…I'm just glad you felt it, too…" he muttered, rolling over and stroking the edges of the paper flower before sitting up, cupping it in his hands. He didn't know how Konan had done it, but she had somehow found her way into his heart, though the thought of 'love at first sight' was ridiculous, definitely not something a rational person would believe in.

The truth was, Konan had seen into his past, in a place that seldom had any visitors save for himself, and she didn't turn away or judge him for it, she didn't resent him for yelling at her, but tried to identify with him instead, relating her own past with his. She'd had a tough childhood, too, perhaps tougher, and she knew what it was like to lose someone dear…

"I really feel I owed you that freedom, since I was there that day, Konan…" He muttered, raising the flower to his face as if it were part of the kunoichi herself. "The day that you were forced to watch one comrade die at the hands of the other, and the terror that followed…they must have loved you so much. If I had known…I would have done something to prevent it…"

OoO

Konan arrived back in Ame some days after leaving Kakashi, her eyes tired from travel and her spirit feeling hollow and defeated; Leaving Kakashi had to have been one of the hardest things she'd done.

A strict, pierced face and a mop of orange hair greeted her at the entrance to the tallest building.

"I was worried about you, Konan, where did you go?"

Konan sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky, her stomach twisting into a knot. "I was…lost on the road of life…Pein-sama…" She muttered.

"You don't look well."

"You look dead." She bit back, following it with a sigh "I'm sorry…I'm very tired, Pein-sama…"

Pein followed her into the building where a man in a wheelchair waited, his emaciated face cast down and hidden by crimson hair. Konan looked away: he looked even worse off than when she'd left.

"Konan…I'm glad you made it back all right…we had an intruder while you were gone…"

"So I heard…" She said quietly, looking away. "Where's Itachi-san?"

"He went to gather the jinchurriki with Kisame, though it's more likely that he's chasing after his little brother…" Negato said hollowly, lifting his head and looking at her with sunken eyes. "Where's your flower, Konan? You haven't not had a flower in your hair since we were kids…"

"I…I must have dropped it…how careless of me…" she muttered, patting her bun softly. "I'm tired, Pein-sama, may I please go rest…?"

Negato coughed slightly, his breath making a rattling sound in his chest.

"Negato, did you take your medicine while I was gone?" Konan said, looking up suddenly.

Negato looked away, his lips forming into a thin line.

"I don't want to have to rely on it…"

Konan sighed.

"_If I had stayed in Konoha, I wouldn't have had to mother Negato…all this destruction would have ended…"_

"…_And Negato would have died…what would Yahiko say? "_

Konan gave him a tired smile, pouring the medicine into a spoon and helping Negato gently. It was painful to see him as a mere shadow of the man he once was, but they were alive…barely…

"_But is it worth it? The machine he's hooked up to is really all that keeps him alive…what kind of existence is that? I know that he's capable of fighting, but is he capable of living?"_

"Konan…" Negato muttered, the spoonful of bitter syrup hovering just outside his mouth.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through…I know how hard losing Yahiko was on you…"

Konan was silent, a mix of emotions brewing inside her as she put the lid back on the medicine.

"He loved you, you know…that's why he chose to die for you…"

Konan kept her eyes glued to the bottle. _"No…he died because…of that impossible choice…"_

"Promise you'll never leave me, okay?" Negato said softly, looking up with dim eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I won't, niisan, I promise…" She whispered, feeling as if a hole was being torn in her fragile heart.

"_Damn you! Won't you just let my heart heal already?"_

Negato finished taking his medicine and leaned back in the chair with a pained sigh.

"You can go rest now, Konan, I'm sorry to keep you…but you need to prepare yourself, please."

Konan hesitated on the doorjamb, glancing back.

"Why?"

"Because at the end of the month, we're leading an assault on Konoha…"

Konan tried not to let any emotion show, she knew he was watching her.

"_So he knows where I've been…that bastard…after all I've done…you would still deprive me of that one thing…"_

Konan shut the door behind her, sitting down on her bed and opening the drawer or her nightstand and pulling out a bottle of poison. She let out a soft sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"I know what I have to do…I'm so sorry, Yahiko…"

OoO


	6. Paperchild

A/N: This chapter isn't interesting at all, and it's really short (how did it take as long as it did to write, I wonder...)

The story is almost over, I have one more chapter to go. I've written like, three endings to this but I want a really good one. I'm a little nervous about the ending I picked. I hope you like it.

* * *

Konan stood looking out the window over the city, a slight chill running down her spine as the rain pattered softly against the glass.

"Konan, I request your prescience…" came a soft female voice from behind her. Konan turned slowly, her hair falling softly before here eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at Pein's female body as she brushed the curtain of blue away from her face.

"…"

Konan let out an inaudible sigh, turning away from the body, who was staring at her blankly like a porcelain doll.

"I will be there soon." Konan said with a slight bow, glancing back out the window. She had been slowly increasing the dose of poison in Negato's medicine for the past few weeks, but it wasn't working fast enough. The time of their departure was drawing near.

The poison she had chosen had been a gentle one that built up slowly in the system and caused muscle failure, rather than organ failure. Negato wouldn't feel a thing, he'd just eventually fall asleep…

On top of all this, Konan had something else to worry about, because as she slowly took a life, another seemed to be growing inside her.

"_I'm doing this, not for myself, but for it…this child…and the rest of the world…this child is born from a higher peace, a peace that will come after all of this…a peace that Negato will never achieve through his means…" _

Konan turned with a sigh, pulling her cloak on and hoping Pein wouldn't notice her nervousness.

She opened the door, going out into the hall and following the sound of the wheelchair, finding Negato looking a a large map of the land of fire. He didn't say a word as she approached him from behind, but simply raised his head in acknowledgement.

"Konan…I'm glad you could make it…I wanted to discuss the battle plans with you…"

Konan held her breath, simply walking calmly around the edge of the chair to stand beside him.

"We'll strike form the north…" He said calmly, having the female body point out where on the map. "Our goal is to learn the whereabouts of the nine-tailed demon's human container…"

Konan nodded, resisting the urge to correct the man on Naruto's proper name as she let her eyelids fall half-closed. If it had been just him and her in that room, she would have ended him right there…

The problem was, the poison wasn't working fast enough, and lately, he'd been never seen without one of the bodies, though his eyes looked even more sunken from the heavy chakra use required to animate them.

"Pein-sama, maybe we should postpone the attack…you don't look well…" Konan said quietly, hoping to buy more time for the doomed village.

Negato shook his head, his voice low and raspy as he spoke. "No. We must carry on, the world iis waiting for salvation from it's god…"

Konan sighed, crossing her arms and looking away. "I understand…"

Negato began to cough, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Konan stared at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before turning to help him.

"Take your medicine…" She said sternly, wiping the blood away with a handkerchief as he continued to splutter. She poured the mixture of poison and medicine into a spoon, tilting his chin up and feeding it to him. He coughed slightly, but forced the caustic black liquid down with a grimace.

"Ah…I don't know what I would do with out you…" he gasped, making an attempt at regaining his lost breath.

"Perhaps you should rest, Pein-sama…" Konan said, a soft touch and a kind smile disguising her true intentions. "I can take care of things here…"

"I am god…" he whispered. "I cannot rest…"

Konan nodded, a look of worry cross her face. Pein took it as a look on concern and gave her a tired smile.

"Don't worry, my angel, soon our dream of peace will be achieved."

Konan forced a smile, avoiding the weary gaze of his rin'negan eyes.

"Yes…I believe in you, Pein-sama…"

OoO

That night, Konan lay awake, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Quite a little quandary we're in, love…" she whispered softly, staring at the ceiling. "Your father is in danger, even if I take out Pein, Madera will still have to be dealt with…" she whispered, rolling over and staring at the closed door. "But when Madera finds out about Pein's little plan to attack Konoha, he's not going to be happy, either…"

Konan reached for the alarm clock on he nightstand to set it, her hand brushing against a clay figurine Deidara had made for her, knocking it on the floor where it shattered. Konan sat up with a sad smile. She's been the only person in the entire organization, other than Sasori, that he'd really identified with…

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Deidara-san…of course…" she whispered. She knew she'd be free of this mess finally, she just had to find a way to make an explosive device and wait until Madera returned…

She got up, slipping her cloak on and going down to the room where the files on the Akatsuki members were stored. In Deidara's file there had to be at least a basic article on how he made his technique work…

Konan located his file with ease, flipping through the various papers, security clearances, and official identification forms until she ran across the list of techniques used. Looking around, Konan tucked it carefully in the front of her cloak before shutting the drawer and turning off the lights.

She stayed up all night analyzing the formulas for Deidara's most lethal weapon, C4. When dawn broke, Konan was still awake, her own rendition of the bomb sitting half-constructed her desk, more resembling a ball of paper mache than anything.

"I just need more time…" She whispered, throwing a sheet over it as her alarm clock went off. Konan took a deep breath, preparing to carry on as if nothing was going on.

When Konan entered the main room of the tower, she was met with one of the most annoying sights she had ever witnessed.

Sitting around the table was a group of four teenagers, one recognizably Uchiha Sasuke. Tobi was standing at the end of the table, his arms folded threateningly over his chest.

"Konan-san, these are the Akatsuki's newest members…" He said, his deep voice muffled behind his mask. Konan stared blankly at each of them in turn.

"I have no patience for you." She said coldly, staring down Sasuke, who gave her the once over before tilting his head in a superior fashion.

Konan didn't let it get to her. She simply turned on her heel and left, smiling to herself.

"_So…Madera's back…and he brought his little friends with him, too…this is perfect, I'll take them all out in one fell swoop…"_

"Konan-san."

Konan turned around, meeting God-realm straight in the eye.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" She asked, not letting her surprise show.

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

Konan nodded, trying to not let her worry show. She followed the main body out onto the rooftop overlooking the city, where there was nothing but the sound of the wind. She shook slightly out of fear and nervousness. Up here she was trapped like an animal, she couldn't kill this body by herself, nor could she transform, for fear it would harm the child...and even if she could...the wind would be hopeless...

"Konan…" Pein said, keeping his back to her as he broke her nervous thoughts. "What is your take on these new kids that Madera has recruited?"

Konan scoffed, her tension easing slightly. "These kids…I don't like them, especially not that Uchiha brat…"

Pein nodded, turning slowly. "Me neither, but Uchiha Itachi is dead…his body is in the hands of Konoha…it's down to you, me, Kisame, Zetsu, Madera, and those four brats…"

Konan nodded solemnly, staring straight ahead.

"We can't let these kids get in the way, Konan…"

Konan nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Pein-sama, you just worry abut the plans…" She said smoothly. Pein nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"This conversation never happened."

"Understood."

Konan turned and went back inside, shutting the door softly behind herself, her heart racing. She'd been so sure she had been caught. She walked slowly down the hall, her thoughts racing. She didn't hear Sasuke step out in front of her, grabbing her arm. Konan looked up, attempting to wrench it away from him.

"You wreak of Leaf Village." He said coolly.

"A month ago I was held captive by them." Konan said, twisting her arm slightly, the teens fingers unrelenting. "But that is none of your business."

Sasuke smirked at her, his hand flying up and hitting her square in the chest, slamming her against the wall. She gasped as the wind was knocked out if her, looking up at Sasuke through angry eyes.

"Are you going to fight back?" Sasuke asked his face still looking incredibly arrogant. "Or will that put that abomination in your stomach in too much danger…"

Konan stood up, brushing herself off. "You should not had assaulted me. No fighting on base."

Sasuke leaned forward, his face still passive. "I can do whatever the hell I want, because like it or not, Pein is just a tool for Madera, and the Madera's little organization will fall apart without me…"

Konan narrowed her eyes, biting her tongue and pushing past the teen.

"_This organization is Yahiko, Negato, and I's…not Madaras…"_

Sasuke laughed as she walked away. "Don't tell me you plan to keep that abomination?"

Konan smiled slightly as she walked away. "I liked Itachi better." She called. She heard Sasuke's fist make contact with the wall and denting the steel, but by then she was to far down the hall for him to keep his 'cool' image while attacking.

Still angered and scared by what Sasuke had said, Konan returned to her room and ripped the sheet off of the nearly finished bomb. There was no more time to waste, it had to be finished tonight…


	7. Paper Doll

A/N: Whoa, it's the last chapter!

I'm kind of sad that I'm finished, but kind of glad as well. I love this pairing, they are fun to write, even if it's neither believable nor canon.

I was tempted to take it past this point, but it would turn into a 30 chapter nightmare for which I do not have the time, so this is it. There will be an epilogue and I'll post it as soon as I'm happy with the ending.

I'm sorry about the female O/C. She's based off of one of a self proclaimed 'rival' of mine's (*cough*ladydetia*cough*) o/c's that drives me nuts. She annoys me and I'll take any chance I can to take a cheap shot at her, that part was personal, sorry to mix it.

To the following people: KakashiKrazed, Felix the Eveetrainer, Unjustified, Narshmellow, and Prescripto13; Arigatou Gozaimashita! A thousand thanks!

.:0}~

* * *

Konan silently stole back into Konohagakure, the crimson clouds now removed from her cloak. She crept silently along the streets, trying to find her way back to Kakashi's apartment, her memory seemingly defying her.

She walked along the shadows beside an open air market, pausing upon hearing a familiar laugh. Quietly, she peered out of the darkness only to see Kakashi walking down the street, arm in arm with a big-breasted teen with a long blond ponytail who was clad in a scandalous looking kimono. Konan let out a breath of anger, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. It felt like her heart had died a little.

"_Naturally…" _She thought to herself _"I was just in the right place at the right time…or was it the wrong place at the wrong time? Either way, I must have just been a convenient screw for him…" _

She took a breath, trying hard not to let it bother her. "Nothing was official, nothing was solid, they were just words spoken by a desperate, lonely man…but he does have a right to know," she lied into the darkness, watching at the girl put her head in Kakashi's shoulder. Konan closed her eyes, stepping out into the street behind the couple as her heart gave a painful throb, hoping to catch Kakashi at a time when he was alone.

"_This is stupid…" _Konan thought furiously. "_You should just go back to what's left of Amegakure and raise the child as the 'son of god' or something…but I'm growing so tired of it…I don't think I could carry on with it for long…especially not now…"_

"_You should kick his ass…after all you did for this…"_

She felt herself growing a little dizzy, her head swimming from fatigue, anger, and hearbreak. Not only had she blown up the tower in Amegakure, an almost complete Akatsuki inside it, but the moment the job was finished, she headed straight to Konoha without rest…only to find him to not be as lonely as once thought.

"Hey!" She heard a voice call. She turned to see Naruto running towards her. "heeey….Konan-san…" He breathed, catching up to here and bending over to catch his breath. "I haven't see you in a while…whoa, killer cloak."

Konan blinked at the familiarity, but smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…it's been a while…are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm great…I'm on break from training…I'm becoming a sage like Jiraiya-sensei…"

Konan smiled, looking down at the blond.

"I think you'll be a great sage…Jiraiya-sensei would be so proud…"

"Sensei? You mean you were one of his students too?"

Konan nodded and Naruto stared. "You mean…you were on the same team as the fourth? But…I thought you were Kakashi's teammate. That's what he's told everyone."

Konan closed her eyes.

"Did he now…? And I suppose I am 'just a teammate?'" Konan asked, failing to mask her bitterness completely. Naruto looked at her in confusion, blinking large azure eyes.

"Konan!"

She turned her head to see Kakashi walking towards her, the girl he was with looking annoyed as she jogged to keep up with the jounin.

"Kakashi-san…" Konan said softly, bowing to him. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his hand drifting to his kunai holder. Konan knew immediately what he was thinking and she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, would you please give Kakashi-san and I a moment?"

Naruto nodded, giving Kakashi a wink and returning to the ramen stand he'd been sitting in.

"Is the rest of the Akatsuki here, too?" Kakashi hissed.

Konan blinked, raising her hands to symbolize her nontoxicity. "Hardly, Kakashi-san, this is a personal visit…"

"What? Is the Akatsuki doing a world tour before they destroy it?" Kakashi snapped, the girl he was with catching up and glaring at Konan with crossed arms.

"Anata, what do you think?" She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Kakashi's eyes widened at being addressed as 'anata'.

"Anata!!!" The girl repeated in shock and anger, putting her hands on her hips. "Kashi-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

Kakashi put his hand up for silence.

"That's something I want to know…"

Konan suddenly, inexplicably wanted to punch the other woman in the face, or burst into tears.

"I really need to speak with you alone. We'll just say that the Akatsuki is no longer an issue…"

"What? Did you quit? You can't just…"

Konan held up a hand for silence. "Here is neither the place, nor the time."

Kakashi nodded, turning to the other woman.

"Yuki, why don't you wait here, this shouldn't take long…" he said, turning and glaring at Konan. Yuki nodded, giving Kakashi a sicky-sweet smile as he disappeared into the darkness with Konan.

"Don't be long, Kashi-kun!" Yuki called.

"Just so I know this isn't a trap of some sort, Konan…" Kakashi said, lifting his hitae-ate to reveal his sharingan.

"Don't worry, Kakashi…" Konan whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check. She felt like crying now…

"Your voice is shaking, Konan…let me guess, now you want me back?"

"Stop being a jerk!" Konan bellowed, slapping him across the face as her voice broke. Kakashi stumbled back, putting his hand on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant." She snapped. Kakashi froze and Konan wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob. The alleyway was silent for a long time.

"Is it mine?"

Konan nodded, tears running down her face. "Yes…I understand if you don't want it, though…I can raise it on my own…I just wanted you to at least be aware…" she whispered, refraining from making a dig or two at the woman waiting for them at the end of the alley.

"Konan…" He whispered. "Have you thought this through? What about the Akatsuki?"

"They're all dead. I got rid of them."

"Wh-How?"

"Don't ask…it was horrible…" She choked, trying to stop her tears. Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh god, Konan…" He said, putting his arms around her. "I'm sorry I put you through all that…"

Konan shied away, putting her hand up between them. "Just forget it…forget I said anything…you need to get back to your 'Yuki' or whatever her name is…I'll go back to Amegakure and fix it myself."

"I can't let you do that…" Kakashi said, grabbing her arm. Konan looked up at him through angry eyes, but froze as the sharingan began to twirl slightly. The last thing she could remember was falling to her knees before passing out.

OoO

Konan awoke to the sounds of a heart rate monitor and an IV, her head swimming slightly as she realized that she was already sitting up. A single white rose sat in a vase beside her bed along with a teddy bear wearing a yellow ribbon for a collar. The window was open to reveal the fine summer day outside, the birds chirping brightly, making the scene before her seem all the more surreal.

"Oh, you're awake!" A pink-haired nurse said, coming into her field of vision with a clipboard in hand. "Don't worry, you and the baby are fine."

"How did I get here?" Konan whispered, looking around.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei brought you in…" The girl said brightly before lowering her voice. "So, is it true he's the father?"

Konan nodded slowly, her eyes continuing to roam the room. The nurse let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh, sensei's a daddy…" The girl said, almost dancing.

"Sensei…?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, he said you weren't from around here, so you wouldn't know. I'm his former student, Haruno Sakura."

The door opened again and Kakashi drifted into Konan's field of vision.

"Sakura, would you mind leaving Konan-san and I alone for a minute?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Congratulations, Kakashi-sansei, Konan-san!" She called, turning and leaving.

"Heh…" Kakashi said, taking Konan's hand. "I'm sorry about last night…I can't let you get away again…I should have stopped you the first time."

"Jackass." Konan hissed, glaring up at him as her grip tightened needily around his hand.

"Nah," He said, waving his hand. "None of that, now…let me explain…"

He sat down in the chair beside her, bringing her hand up between his own.

"Konan, I was awake when you left, but I wanted you to have the freedom of choosing the paths of your life, something I have a feeling you were denied by most people. The fact that you seemingly chose to keep the baby tells me that you don't completely hate or resent me…and the fact that you came and told me means even more.

I have to admit that my acts last night were selfish, because I want you to stay. I understand if you don't want to, but I doubt you would have blown away half of Amegakure if you didn't." he said, stroking her hand with his fingers.

Konan closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her face.

"I never meant for that much of the city to get destroyed…I never meant to involve civilians…"

"I know you didn't, Konan…" Kakashi said softly, wiping her tears away. "But you saved so many more people…I really want you to stay here, you're a hero here. I've been discussing it with the Hokage all morning, and I think she's going to let you stay, under the condition that I marry you. The entire village is buzzing now that the Number One Knucklehead, Naruto, blabbed…"

Konan failed to hold back a slight smile at Kakashi's name for Naruto.

"I like that smile of yours…" Kakashi said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He reached under the bed, pulling out a box. "So what do you say?" he asked, handing her the box. "I know were doing this backwards, but would you marry me?"

"What if the Hokage says no? What about the girl from last night?"

"Tsunde-sama will have to deal with it. She can't lose another jounin, and I think the village would riot. As for the girl…she's not my type. She's cute, but she's cheap. She could never hold a candle to you."

Konan shook her head, a slow smile creeping across her face. "You have too much self worth…you're far too arrogant and smooth talking for you own good." she said, opening the box and letting out a gasp, almost dropping it. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she asked, staring down at the blue silk obi in the box, such a traditional request for a wedding hitting Konan between the eyes.

"_Well, he does strike me as the traditional sort…"_

"Yes, Konan, I really am. But there is something you need to know before any of this."

The door opened, interrupting their conversation. Kakashi stood up as Konan closed the lid on the box. Tsunade came in with her entourage, placing a hand haughtily on her hip.

"Here's the story, brat," The older woman snapped, addressing Konan. "You can stay in the village, even become a member, if you want, but you're going to have to go back to the academy for a bit and lean basic conduct inside and out of the village, either way. There is no easy way out if it. I know you'll be in capable hands, though those hands are not required. I want you to understand that it's an option, not an obligation." The blond bombshell turned Hokage said, breaking into a smile. "I've written a letter to the Daimyo for permission, but even if he doesn't allow it, it's been done before, and you're somewhat of a hero now, so I doubt there will be an issue."

Konan nodded, thinking deeply about what Tsunade had said, relating it to Yahiko and Negato. She chewing her lip slightly as Tsunade handed Kakashi some papers.

"These papers are a visa. It means she is a temporary citizen of Konoha, make sure it becomes more permanent, that's your mission for the time being…"

"Understood, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said with a bow as Tsuande turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Oh, and congratulations…" She said, before shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi turned to Konan, setting the visa on the table beside her.

"As I was saying Konan, there's something I really need to tell you, and after that you will have another choice to make…"

Konan watched him carefully as he spoke, worrying about what he might say.

"Konan, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, not even you, technically, but this is very important, and it clearly effected you. Our paths have crossed before, though neither of us were the person we know today." He said, taking a deep breath. "Konan, many years ago, I was ANBU Black-op, put in charge of spying on a division of ANBU called 'ROOT'."

"Don't say any more, I know where this is going." Konan said, grabbing his hand. "My vendetta is against Danzou and Hanzou, not the individuals involved. You were following orders…"

"No, Konan, it's not that simple." Kakashi interrupted loudly. Konan blinked, letting his fingers slip from in between her own. "I was never supposed to let it get as far as it did, but one of my comrades had fallen ill. Rather than stopping Danzou and Hanzou, I chose to save my comrade instead. The entire reason you were thrust into that terrible situation is my fault…"

The room was silent, the heart rate monitor making the only sound. Even the sound of the birds chirping outside seemed lessened by the heaviness that followed.

"Don't say any more…" Konan pleaded softly. "I don't want to know any more…you did what you had to, and so did we…" She sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "There was no other choice…"

Kakashi sat there, staring at the floor.

"Would you have been happier not knowing?"

Konan shook her head, holding back a fresh wave of tears. "No…I'm glad you told me…"

"I'm sorry, Konan…"

She shook her head. "Don't say any more, I don't hold it against you. It's what I would have done in the same situation…"

The room was silent again, as if the world had paused momentarily to hear the two speaking.

"Why do you find it so easy to forgive me?" Kakashi asked, his own face troubled behind the mask.

The room fell silent again, this time for what felt like an eternity. Kakashi's question hung in the ringing silence that even the birds had stopped to pay respect to.

"Because you have my heart." Konan whispered, the noise slowly returning to the world.

.:0}~.:Owari:.~{0:.

* * *

A/N 2.0: So, I forgot to add cultural notes.

'Anata' in Japanese is a phrase which is not only a polite form of 'You', but when used by a wife to her husband it means a highly personal form of 'dear'.

Japanese traditional weddings (if I recall correctly,) are initiated when the husband-to-be visits the brides residence, speaking with her parents and leaving a fan (clearly, Kakashi couldn't do that). The traditional version of an engagement ring in Japan is an Obi to be worn at the wedding, and the bride is to buy the hakama pants the groom wears.


	8. Epilogue

The Akatsuki was all but defeated in the blast that shook Amegakure, save for two long time members, Kisame and Zetsu, who rallied with those still loyal to the organization, forming a front against Konoha. Three months after Konan's departure, the invading army marched on Konoha, destroying part of the village. Thanks to Konan's information, however, the insurgency was easily quashed by Konoha and Suna's joint forces, led by the young Sage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Some of the villagers viewed Konan as a hero, and others failed to see past her Akatsuki label, which caused some minor grief for the budding Hatake family, but didn't deter Kakashi from marrying Konan the within weeks of her leaving the hospital.

Konan gave birth to a boy while Kakashi was away fighting the insurrection, and Kakashi couldn't have been a prouder parent of the silver haired infant.  
The former Angel of the Akatsuki regularly attended academy lectures, becoming a legal citizen of Konoha by the time her son was three, and to celebrate, the Hatake family had another son, who inherited his mothers blue hair.

Sasuke and team 'Hawk' used his newly acquired Mangekyo sharinga to survive the blast in Ame, and though they showed no allegiance to the Akatsuki, they proved to be a threat to the Konohagakure. Naruto swore to stop them, returning to Myobokuzan Mountain to continue his sage training, becoming a shinobi of legendary proportions in the process.

Tsunade offered Naruto the role of Hokage upon her retirement, but Naruto declined, citing his need to stop Sasuke as more important, instead suggesting a certain silver-haired sensei in his place.  
After conferring with his wife, Kakashi accepted and Naruto went on to defeat the wayward Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, this is it. No more. And no, I am not naming the kids, mostly because I want people to use their imagination, and partially because peole wouldn't understand the names I picked, and part of it is because I'd get people going 'why didn't you name it 'Jiraiya''.

The Japanese don't name their children after the dead, it's considered bad luck. It's part of the Shinto belief system, in which death equals impurity.

I want to write more of this pairing...and make it believeable. I think I'm addicted...


End file.
